


pretty kitty

by Lunabea



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camboy Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Other, Starker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Trans Peter Parker, winterspider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabea/pseuds/Lunabea
Summary: Peter Parker knows he's got a nice body. so what if he's a little insecure? he knows he can make bank! he wasn't expecting, however, to score a sugar daddy and a friend with some BIG benifits... luxe-starker on Tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

Peter knows he’s got a body  
He might be a little insecure but he is aware he’s built rather nicely. Small, lean, and a dare-he-say feminine waist.  
So maybe, just maybe in his college poorness he decides maybe some below the nose cam work is a decent idea.  
He doesn’t plan on living a flashy life anyway, so he’s not worried that anyone will ever notice him by body or voice  
So he buys a cheap little number on dollskill. It’s $9 so what could really go wrong?  
It was pretty, and lacy, and there was a bralette but he kind of just chucked it. If it was tighter, though, he would have worn it. He didn’t mind feminizing himself a little, he knew he was a boy. Just because he wore boxers every day didn’t mean he lacked the allure of ribbons and lace.  
And he put some white body glitter on his surgical scars because he fuckkkk wanted to.  
So he makes an account and plugs in his pink tinted fairy lights and puts on some Lana and Melanie and sets his angles really well and has a few toys out of range in case he wants to do that kinda thing and he is almost ready when he realizes, he’ll get a lot more traction with a name instead of a jumble of letters and numbers.  
And the lace is so fucking poofy and white that he thinks, duchess. The high maintenance kitty. So he names himself after her. It’s like a drag name, he giggles to himself.  
So he’s sitting there, with cherry red lipgloss and he’s expecting, five, ten views? From some doushey, fetishy assholes but no.  
It’s about a hundred viewers. Mostly men but a couple women.  
And no ones being mean to him, at all.  
The first guy in, the name wintersoldier on his screen said simply Jesus Christ angel aren’t you a sight for sore eyes and then asked, so politely, is he could tell his boyfriend who was on a business trip halfway across the world to join, and peter was so taken back but didn’t show it, flashing his pearly whites and giggling the more the merrier  
Everyone was calling him pretty boy, angel, baby, baby boy, handsome, darling, doll, kitten, and of corse duchess.  
By the time captianamerica joined there were 20 other people and it had only been five minutes. Peter hadn’t even done much, saying he was waiting for 30 views to do something because aperently he could do that, he made $20 from smiling and giggling alone as he answered funny and sweet questions about if he was sure he was old enough to do this and one man who asked if peter had freckles.  
And When he answered that one, with cant you see the ones on the bottom of my face? Awe. Wanna see the ones on my ass and back too? He made $100 turning around, shaking his ass and showing everyone just that. When he turned back around and got back on his knees there were also 70 more viewers watching him touch his chest and tummy.  
“Well, I guess it’s time to start, hm?” He giggled, fingers playing in the garter around his tummy with a knowing smirk. “I’ll give you $600 to keep everything on but the panties” a man named Ironman commented. And peter was more than happy to say- he moaned, he pornstar style moaned yes- to the man, even though he already had a soft spot for Thewintersoldier he seriously liked this man.  
The panties were flung off quickly and his fingers swiped through his folds slowly and he moaned like a cheap whore. To be fair, he was sensitive and wasn’t putting on very much. Cash kept flooding in. He was crossing and uncrossing his legs to the camera, giving a little show to the men who kept pouring money out to him. He was instantly beloved.  
But after a while he stopped, pouting that he was bored. He’d always been a showman.  
Suddenly thewintersoldier was back to commenting what should I call your little prince parts, doll? To which peter responded my pussy, my boycunt, anything but vagina.  
What we gotta do to see you touch those pretty little prince parts dolly? He typed and peter hit a chill, because that was kinda hot.  
I mean, a little cash wouldn’t hurt peter smirked, actualy smirked. He didn’t think he could do that.  
How’s that looking baby boy? Ironman typed before another $500 was added, because god fucking damn. He had so much already from this man alone!  
Oh wow, thank you so much- and peter stalled a second before -daddy and there was yet again another $100 and a fucking yes baby  
And thewintersoldier posted a hey I want a nickname :(  
And that’s how the most active viewers, got nicknamed daddy, master, captain, mommy, and sir.  
But peter got on with it. How should I touch myself daddy? He giggled  
And he typed back so you have any toys for me baby? Peter happily said of corse and pulled them out. A single vibrator, and a smallish red dildo.  
Oh my god baby we need to fix that. Drop your P.O. but why don’t you put that little vibrator on your pretty little clitty and come like that?  
And peter squirted for the first time in his life.  
And he made over a thousand dollars in 2 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has some new found fame.

Peter became a bit of an… overnight sensation.  
He made a P.O. Box, and Ironman sent him a very heavy white box, but also made a patreon, onlyfans and a private snap.  
He was excited for tonight’s show. He was going to open his box from daddy, and he had a very cute outfit!  
The box wasn’t the only gift he’d gotten. One of his viewers, deadpool (who was most likely hockey player Wade Wilson, with his infamous nickname) mailed him a signed wade Wilson jersey. He wore the black and read number with velvety red panties on his last stream. He’d also gotten a couple other sets and even flowers from captainamerica which made him most happy  
image  
People also seemed very receptive to the glitter on his scars last time, and why mess with perfection?  
Hey friends! Peter purred as he taped and stroked over the white box. I’d start but I’m waiting for my daddy and my master to join. Oh, masters here! But where’s daddy? he pouted, resting his chin on his hand.  
Your lipstick looks delecious doll master typed.  
It’s lipgloss! But thanks for noticing peter giggled.  
He taked to his viewers for a while, five or so minutes before finally Ironman was on, typing sorry baby boy. I got caught in a meeting  
It’s okay daddy, I was waiting for you peter purred, leaving forward with a little shoulder shimmy.  
But what are we waiting for? Let’s see what daddy got me! I haven’t peaked I promise!  
Comments rolled in about just how sexy and pretty peter looked asking him to get on with it.  
Peter gasped happily when he pulled the lid off carefully. He read out loud a note printed on off white card stock with white cursive lettering. To my darling little duchess, you deserve the world and more- daddy.  
It was a liberal estimate that peter pulled out eight lingerie sets. Each of which, he commented on excitedly, promising to do a try on haul video. Some red, some white and pink. Some more dramatic and sexual and some more sweet and romantic. There was a card below the lingerie reading what I would give to come home to you on my bed in any of these. Xoxo daddy. Have fun playing with your new toys  
He moved the pile of neatly folded panties bralettes and stockings over to a chair beside his bed, shaking his ass as he came back, and opened the rest of the box, the heavy part clearly.  
First he pulled out two thick, pure silk blindfolds. One red, one white. Oh so I can cover my face on streams! Thank you daddy! So caring!  
Next we’re two pairs of handcuffs, red and pastel pink in a fine leather with a silver chain and the softest of furs lining them. Peter thought to himself that he wished he had someone to help him with that, but he just smiled a wow daddy, so pretty!  
Next we’re two high quality ropes in the same set color scheme. Aperently the man liked a uniform style. Oh daddy, I love it but I don’t have any men to tie me up he pouted, watching comments of volunteers pour in and money do the same.  
Then was the part that made peter actualy squeal. The toys.  
First was a hatchi want. Peter swallowed with the plans he had for it. Then we’re a few bullet and rabbit vibrators, and by a few he meant maybe five. Ironman quickly commented that they all had different strengths and purposes.  
Then was something that made peters mouth water. Dildos.  
Huge dildos. One black and thicker, one pink and longer and two other large but more doable ones. Realistic.  
Peter smiled widely at the camera, predatoraly even as he thanked Ironman for bei so generous.  
That, and he offered a private show to show him just how well all his toys worked.  
And how could ironman say no to that? His favorite pretty little thing, offering personal time? After this show of corse, his friends deserved to see him try atleast one toy out.  
Why don’t you chose, sir? I know I can trust you and master to tell me what’s right when I don’t know myself.  
And captainAmerica gladly told him to use the strongest of the bullet vibrators in his boy cunt and the weakest in his little asshole, if he was okay with that.  
And how could peter, grinning like a cat who got the cream, say no to that?  
Speaking of cream, however, peter still had a normal life to keep up. He was a engineering major with a part time job after all.  
Oh didn’t you know? He’s a barista by day.  
He had to pay his bills somehow before he started this. Duh.  
So maybe that’s how he accidentally meets one of his favorite viewers.  
“Just a black coffee with one shot of espresso? That sounds dreadful!” He laughed, ringing up the man. The man, a new customer was very handsome. Y’all, muscular and his hair wasn’t too long.  
The man chuckled, a dark sound from the back of his throat. “That’s it doll. Just me and my misery coffee” the man laughed. “Name for the order please?” Peter smiled, takin the mans cash. “Bucky. B-I-c-k-y. No e”  
Peter smiled. “Okay sir I’ll bring it over when it’s done” and that was the confermation for his suspicions Bucky needed. Aperently this little twink was duchess.  
When peter brought the offencive drink over Bucky wacky sure how to breach the subject. So he thought for some reason it would be a good idea to, as peter was turning to leave, whisper in his ear “thanks duchess”.  
Peter turned at him and looked with a pinched expresion. Buckys cocky proud one soon faded to just as nervious. “Oh- I didn’t mean to creap you out I just put it together and- fuck kid I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay” peter smiled. “I- hold on”. Peter placed five other coffees with their owners before coming back to bucky. “Something tells me you might be thewintersoldier?” “Well doll how’s you out that together?” “You tell me yours I’ll tell you mine” “the way you said sir and your lips.” “No one else ever called me doll”  
Peter giggled, blushing at his confession. “I, well, I don’t mean to be forward or rude but your pretty attractive and I’ve got all those things from ironman and I’d love some help” peter whispered. Bucky smirked, as he gave the boy his number.  
Next week was gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things with bucky get a little smutty. and Tony, well he gets a little jealous.

The camera turned on to the usual; pretty little peter- duchess in a pretty little set. Ironman got him it as many of his new ones. it was a costomised version of a laperla top with panties. Where there was a bra it was clear mesh. It was a fast favorite.  
image  
But today was a drop different from normal.  
There was someone else. Two large, muscular arms were around his waist.  
Peter giggled at the many wondering comments and buckylet our a deep chuckle. This must be a surprise, huh? Peter giggled. This is my friend, Bucky. You know him, though, as thewintersoldier. So my friend volunteered to help me today! Isn’t that soooo sweet!!! We’re excited we’re gonna have so much fun. We’re gonna do whatever you want us to do! Some ground rules, we have some pre negotiated limits and safewords but we’ll do pretty much anything.  
Buckys face was bisbale from below the nose as he gave a predatory grin, nipping and kissing at peters neck. We’re got a bit of an audience, doll. Why don’t we start?  
Peter but his lip and smiled, turning to Bucky and nodding. Bucky picked up the red blindfold from next to them, wrapping it tightly but carefully around peters eyes. “Not to tight or loose right?” He gruffed. “No master” buckys smile was down right predatory as he said that. “We’ve pre set a little schedule for how we’re gonna do this” Bucky explained. “Help me-“ Peter began to ask. “Of corse dolly, don’t gotta even ask” Bucky purred, helping menuver peter to his knees in front of him, carefully carding his hands through peters curls. “Comments are rolling in about your curls, duchess” Bucky chuckled as peter stroked his thighs, waiting for buckys go ahead. “Really now? You can pull It if you like, not too hard” peter mused. “I’ll be real gentle doll” Bucky said, petting peters head some more. “Oh and I don’t need this right now if I’m facing you” peter giggled, pulling the silk off.  
Jesus Christ get on with it I’m dying here blackwidow commented. Bucky chuckled. “Blackwidow is aperently dying” Bucky chuckled. Peter giggled. “Guess I should start sucking your cock them master, huh?”  
Bucky smiled down at peter as he popped his belt open and slid down his jeans and boxers. Buckys cock his his stomach. “Wow your fucking huge” peter panted as he reached for it. Lots of comments seemed to agree that fuck, Bucky was huge.  
“Thank you doll it’s a big people pleaser. You gonna start or just drool at it all day?” Bucky teases. Peter rollled his eyes before pressing his thumb hard on the slit making Bucky stutter a gasping moan out.  
“Shut the fuck up” peter laughed, as he finally licked the underside of buckys cock.  
“Fuck! Duchess Jesus!” Bucky hissed and peter bobbed down on him like it was his job. The pair decided that face fucking and deepthroating was off the table, but peters fucking suction was “so fucking tight” “just wait till you feel my pussy” peter snarked back. Bucky was groaning, hands flexing painfully beside peters hair.  
“Doll I’m gonna need to make you stop or else I’m gonna cum and that’ll ruin the fun” Bucky chuckled. “So?” Peter pouted, pulling away while jerking buckys cock. “Get hard again while you eat me out”. He cocked his head to the side. “You’ll cum on my tongue right master?” And how could bucky say no?  
“Fucking- fuck, baby” he moaned pulling the blindfold around peter and changing the camera angle a little so you could see peters face, or his lips and hair better. A few barley there thrusts into peters mouth and a few more suckles and Bucky was pulling peter off him, stroking himself a couple times before coming with a loud moan on peters lips and outstretched tongue. Peter turned to The camera then back to bucky, asking “was it good, master?” And Bucky moaned, yes baby. So good.  
Bucky swiped his thumb over peters lips, collecting the cum and placing his thumb in peters mouth which he greedily sucked on. Peter also licked what was left off of buckys cock.  
Bucky chuckled, kissing peters cheek and whispering “you good?”. Peter nodded, excitedly bracing himself for what Bucky was about to do. Bucky pulled his boxers back up (for comfort) and pulling his jeans and tshirt off. And the man was Solid. Bulky and rock hard. His dick was catching up too.  
Peter laughed loudly as Bucky flexed I front of the camera, and above viewing like pulled his hair into a messy half bun. He turned around, grinning as he dove and peter and threw him onto his bed before climbing on after him.  
Peter grinned widely as he pulled the bralette over his head and Bucky happily yanked his panties down. “Fuckin hell baby your dripping for your master” Bucky purred, his pinky dipping into peters cunt, unsatisfying. Peter laughed loudly. “I’m excited no ones gone down on my in ages” he explained. Bucky let out a annoyed tsk. “Well that ain’t right duchess, who the hell could resist eating this pussy. Fuck baby I’m so hungry” peter moaned loudly as Bucky kissed up peters calf. “Fuck, Bucky. Holy shit, bucky tie me up” peter grasped excitedly. “Get the red ones daddy got me!” He said, happily Nodding in the direction of his toy box. Bucky chuckeld as he pulled them out, and jingled them before the camera before diving back over to peter who laughed loudly. Bucky secured him to the headboard and kissed his wrists softly, before crawling back down peters body. He kissed nipped and licked up peters calves and thighs, taking extra bites and leaving dark hickies at the parts that made peter keen and moan loudly.  
Bucky trailed a few kisses up peters abdomen, before quickly diving back down and folding peters legs over his shoulders.  
The boy let out a high excited “ooh!” In expectance.  
A single finger penetrated peters hole testing my. “Fucking hell duches you really are tight. Swallowing my little finger up imagine how god you’ll take my cock” Bucky moaned. “Master!” Peter moaned loudly. “Shh!” Bucky scolded, flicking peters clit and slapping his pussy. “Good little boys are quiet for master”  
Peter tried, he really did, but he just started cracking up and so did Bucky. “Love ya buck, really but like, no. The slapping felt good though” peter laughed. “Ouch. There goes my manhood” Bucky murmered, slapping peters lips harder again. Peters body arched high off the bed, moaning and crying out loudly. Peter continued slapping peters pussy as peter moaned and cried out loudly, having a wonderful time. It felt beyond wonderful. Bucky stoped after he was happy with how swollen peters lips had became. He was extremely that. “I don’t know if you can see but my hand is fucking soaked HES fucking dripping all over my hand because I slapped his pussy a little. Fucking hot” Bucky gruffed. Peter giggled in a high breathy voice. “You I’m gonna eat my pussy now?” He teased. “Fuckin corse doll”

Bucky was back in his previous position with peters legs over his shoulders, and dove his tongue in, sucking up peter juices. “Delicious baby boy” Bucky whispered, flicking his tongue over peters clit as peter vied out, griping his hair. Buckys tongue fucked in and out of the boys pussy, and took breaks to suck on his clit. Experimentally, he shoved two fingers into peter pussy and began moving in a come hither motion to his G spot, while sucking peters clit making his scream out buckys name loudly. Thank god peter was on the top floor and the apartment below him was maintenance. Also his neighbors were at work, thank god. Bucky continued that, as peter tried to flail his legs but Bucky folded his legs up, pinning him down. Thank god he’s flexible, like a fucking gymnast. Peters hands yanked on buckys hit but that didn’t deter him any, just continueing to assault his pussy and clit.  
What Bucky wasn’t expecting after peter panted that he was gonna cum was for the boy to squirt on his fucking face. After peters screaming orgasam passed and Bucky quickly took his cuffs off, peter whimpered out “sorry. Shoulda warned you”. Bucky laughed. “It’s fine duchess, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen” Bucky chuckled, sitting on the bed and tapping his thighs. “C’mere, baby. Come taste yourself.”  
Peter happily straddled buckys waist, kissing him sloppily and grinding on him hard. Bucky was already fully hard again but the way peters makes boycunt was soaking his boxers, grinning straight down on his dick was making him harder than he’d ever been. “Go get a fucking condom before I rip my eyes out” Bucky gruffed, and peter happily graned one from the bedside table, tossing it at Bucky as he checked the cam comments. They were fucking amazing, obscene and horny as hell, begging them to do things. “Hey buck wanna spank me?” “No fucking way I need to fuck you or I’m probably gonna die” “awe sorry mommy. Next time! Should we do cowgirl or reverse cowgirl?” Peter asked. People happily gave their opinions for reverse. Buckys boxers were fast to join the clothes pile and his condom was on, waiting for peter, and peter almost forget how big bucky was. “Your gonna split me open” peter moaned. “I sure hope so dolly”  
Peter sunk down on Bucky in one fast movement, crying out a loud moan as Bucky griped his hip with one hand and began stroking his pussy with the other, fucking him hard deep and fast. Peter was moaning and whimpering our obscenities, Bucky spiting dirty praise in his ear and unrelenting his pace. He took his hand off his waist and squeezed his hand gently around the sides of peters neck; they had talked about this and how it gets peter off. Peter came hard again, this time creaming on buckys dick as Bucky came inside him in his condom.  
“Wow” Peter giggled, panting as he laid limp on buckys lap, head on his shoulder, panting. Bucky was the same, hands rubbing peters back soothingly.  
After a few minutes, talking and cuddling, Peter moved to go turn he cam off. “Holy Shit” he mumbled. “Whats wrong doll?” Bucky worried. “I- we just made more than my touition! Not my housing but like that $8000 dollars. 50/50?” He smiled. “Of corse baby I think we split the work” Bucky chuckled. “But I think my daddy’s mad” peter purred, looking at the angry, jealous private messages. Peter smirked. “Well daddy if anyone deserves to fuck me ifs you, but your the one who slacked on direct messaging me. Make a private video with me and I promise we can arrange something” Peter purred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tonys POV

"Hiya" peter giggled, watching his screen as views rolled in. It was his usual show time, but three days late.  
He hoped the extra-ness of his lingerie would make up for it. He always did have a thing for pink, fuck everyone’s opinion. But, for the record, the opinions are unanimously in favor.  
image  
"Sorry I’ve been missing, it’s just finals week had me a little busy" he pouted, his red glossy lips shining in the light. Comments of "its fine baby boy" from Deadpool and "don’t sweat it angel" from Hawkeye we’re the norm which calmed peters nerves.  
"I’ve gotten a lot of asks about my last video, about Bucky and daddy. For starters bucky is not my boyfriend, he’s just a viewer like you who I met and became friend of mine, I guess with benifits. He’s married, his husband is also a viewer but is stationed halfway across the world at the moment. Captianamerica, Steve, knew what was happening and consented. I would never let someone cheat with me that’s just, not my thing. Peter but his lip uncomfortably. And Ive never met daddy, I’ve never even DMd him but he keeps giving me gifts and money and I apreciate him so much and I want to thank him but he won’t answer me back, I’ve been trying to arrange a private call with him just for something but - peter sighed- he hated how rejected he felt. -I guess he’s just a busy man he giggled awkwardly. I guess its fine because you know college is hard and all and I need to focus but you know. Peter rubbed his forearm and it was the first time his viewers saw his confidence even falter a bit on camera. and their caring worried responses were some what soothing.  
Oh baby, I’m sorry I made you feel neglected. Soon, i promise. Ironman typed on the screen. Peter smiled softly, trying not to frown as he saw $200 being added to his PayPal. He didn’t want the money from daddy at this point. He just wanted to meet him, he was so sweet with the little notes he sent with gifts and sweet little comments he typed for peter. Peter didn’t know why he felt like this but he felt so fucking cared for for the first time in his life, fucking daddy issues.  
Well daddy since your hear why don’t you tell me what to do today? I was gonna fuck myself on the extra thick dildo and see how long it took me to be unable to even think straight Peter said with a mock innocence.  
Peter didn’t know but tony sat being his computer screen, sipping his scotch with his cock in his hand smirking. Sounds lovely baby. Can’t wait to see you go stupid on my cock  
Tony had lost of thoughts about peter, almost constantly. But being ceo was pretty fucking demanding.  
But watching a pretty twink bounce on a thick dildo and moan real pretty was a lovely way to relax  
And yes he felt bad keeping duchess hanging but when he had enough time to spare he would definitely be taking duchess up on his offer. it was just, hard right now. much like he was. papers and contracts were littered across Tonys desk and his belt and slacks were popped open. priorities priorities. “mr stark, ms Potts has told me to reprimand you about your spending habbit again” Jarvis called. “can you not clearly see im busy, J. Jesus tell mrs Potts to suck it” Tony groaned, annoyed that his attention was taken from his pretty boy for a second. “I will not, but the message will be relayed.”  
soft moans of inaudible sounds and the word daddy poured from the boys lips as he came.  
but what came after, this was easily Tonys favorite part. yes, Tony adored watching pretty boys cum but this, this was something unique. sweet.  
duchess gave himself aftercare, and left the camera on. and about a third of his viewers stuck around. to watch, to relax, to chat. to be honest, it helped Tony with his comedown too.  
He got a lot of good work done while listening to him.  
duchess flopped back onto his bed in a fit of giggles, checking his phone for messages and texts. he would then put on some asmr and either light a candle or turn on his diffuser depending on the nights preference. some of his fans took to sending duchess essential oils and candles as gifts. and then Peter would flop back, hugging a pillow of a stuffed animal and talk. ramble. about anything and everything. books, school, aliens, science fiction movies, how much he wants to be cuddled, how great heading blankets are. everything, its precious. it helps Tony calm down for the night, and not feel so alone.   
fuck, the mans in deep. he heard duchess mention a friend of his and smiled, remembering another story duchess told about him. he realized just how into duchess he clearly was.   
fuck  
so maybe that’s why, he made the rash decision to finally DM the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler? filler

Ironman is typing…

Ironman is typing…

IM: Hey baby boy

Peter jumped at the first notification. He’d just put on comfortable clothes, boxers sweats and a ratty tee from highschool gym, and began working on his chemistry 303 homework. Truth be told, he was also doing a claymask. MJ said he should. He knew her girlfriend talked her into it but whatever, they did feel nice. If he was straight, it would be great, girls went crazy when he posted mask selfies.

And even though he very much wanted ironman to finally talk to him, he was in shock.

Duchess is typing…

D: hey daddy :)

D: sure took your time

IM: I know baby and I’m sorry. I’m just a busy man

Tony frowned as he hit send. He didn’t want to sound so douchy, but he was probably coming across that way.

Peter definitely didn’t seem all to fazed though.

D: it’s okay daddy I understand. I mean with finals I missed two of my scheduled streams. Tbh I’m surprised my viewers even stuck around 🥴

Tony didn’t wait a second before typing back

IM: Stuck around? Baby, your one highly addictive pretty kitty

D: omg omg you get the duchess reference?!?! Omg omg

IM: not god

IM: but you wouldn’t be the first pretty boy to call em that ;)

Jesus FUCK tony why did you say that? Your sound like an idiot.

D: hmmm ill take your word on it

D: for now

D: how’s that busy life of yours goin?

IM: fucking shit show

IM: gotta love business

IM: but atleast I’ve got a pretty boy to look forward to seeing at the end of a long day

D: I’m flattered :3

D: to be fair I still owe you a private show.

IM: baby, you have no idea how stressed I am. tomorow I’ve got three meetings with forgiven investors I don’t even like, I’m gonna wanna blow my brains out after.

D: how about tomorow night I make it worth your while? Private call.

And fuck, was tony already hard again at the thought.

IM: fuck baby your gonna give a middle aged man a heart attack

IM: how’s 6:30?

D: anything I should prepare?

IM: I like red.

D: deal.


End file.
